


The Morning After

by ivy__yvi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy__yvi/pseuds/ivy__yvi
Summary: I was thinking about season 3 final episode and I imagined what could be happen  as long as they both turned around.I hope you enjoy and I beg your pardon for my bad english.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Morning After

Eve opened her eyes, and looked around trying to figure out where she was. It’s a room with an incredible light coming from the huge window. Outside was a bright day, and she could see the traffic and confusion on London streets. She didn’t remember what happened the night before, but it was clear for her that Villanelle took her to that place.

While she was doing her best to remember but was interrupted by a very known voice.

“You woke up right on time to breakfast” Villanelle said smiling

“That’s great, no?” Eve said smiling “Sorry, but what am I doing here and what are you doing here?” 

“I knew you will ask this” Villanelle said laughing “Come on, put a robe, I will tell you downstairs with coffee and some cake”

Eve followed the girl suggestion, and when she went outside the room she saw a very nice loft, apparently in the top of a building. High windows give the space a natural light and a wonderful view. There was no walls, only in the bedroom, all the space was decorated with minimalism, but it seems really cozy. Eve felt like it was projected to be a home. She saw the living room and the kitchen, and there was Villanelle, waiting for her, with table full of food.

“I think I heard you talk about ‘some cake’... We have at least 5 types of cake, here” Eve said laughing. 

“ I don’t know you, but I like to have options when it’s about cakes. I love sweet things, so…” Villanelle said serving a cup of coffee to Eve. “So about what you questioned me. You are in my new house in London. I’m here, well, for obvious reason”

“Ok, it’s a nice house. But what am I doing here?” Eve was even more confuse

“Wow, that tequila hit you really hard…” Villanelle was having fun of all that confusion “Well, after all that thing of ‘never look back’ both of us looked back and we didn’t knew what to do, and need a place to feel safe away the twelve, away of your boss and that journalist, so I said I knew a place, I took you here, we drink six shots of tequila and.... “ the mischievous smile was on her face

“Oh my God, we slept together?” Eve said almost spitting her coffee

“And I’m the psychopath here” Villanelle said frowning her eyebrows “No! We didn’t. You were too drunk, I was drunk, so I too you to the bedroom, put you on the bed, and after slept in the couch on my living room, and I can prove because of the mess on the couch” She said pointing to the other side of the place

“So… nothing happened between us?” Eve said looking to her hands, with a shy smile on her lips

“ I wouldn’t say nothing…” Villanelle was smirking. Eve felt the energy change between them “ You stabbed me, I shoot you, we fight in a bus and you kiss me. This is something, don’t you think?”

“Oksana, you know what I mean!” Eve said serious.

“Yeah, I know” Villanelle stood up, and was really close to Eve “ What I didn’t got is, why you kissed me in that bus, why you see my face in your future and why you was so surprised because nothing happened last night”

Their face was millimeters away from each other. Villanelle eyes was floating between Eve’s eyes and lips. Eve never felt so excited, not even with her ex husband. She knew it was in her power put an end on that, whatever that was, or continue and, maybe, be happy with that sexy assassin. It took a few seconds before she answered

“Because I’m completely in love with you” 

Villanelle close the space between them and kissed Eve. She was expecting something rough, almost animalistic, but Eve was surprised with how soft Villanelle lips were on her own lips. When Villanelle separate them and looked at Eve’s eyes, was possible see how her eyes was shining and her smile was wide

“What?” Eve asked smiling “What happened? I did something wrong?”

“That was the first time someone said this to me” Villanelle said “And no, you do absolutely everything right” 

This time Eve kissed Villanelle, and this time was more intense, with more passion than the first one. Eve touched Villanelle’s body over her clothes, she was mad to feel her skin, and feel how that gorgeous woman will react and she touched her.

Eve stopped the kiss, and said in a really sexy voice on Villanelle’s ear 

“Let’s go upstairs”

They went to the bedroom, kissing and touching each other, and after passed to the door, Eve kissed Villanelle hard, touching her in every part possible. Villanelle took a space from her lips

“Eve, may I ask something?” She said leading her to the bed and sitting side by side

“Yes, sure. Anything”

“Have you ever did this with a woman?” Villanelle asked touching Eve’s face smoothly

“I could lie to you, but you will find out soon, but no. Why?”

“Because I want it to be special to you. And I need to know your boundaries about all of this” Villanelle’s eyes was locked on Eve’s eyes “I want you, Eve. I want you a lot. I don’t want to mess things up”

“You always ask this to all girls?” Eve was smiling, but nervous

“I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you Eve. I know I’m a monster, but I don’t want to be this for you and with you” Villanelle “I really really really like you”

“Oksana, listen to me. I know what was your job, I know what you did to me, to other people. But I can see that in your heart you are not the same person I was met before. I don’t know what they did to you, but you are not a monster. You are a very complex woman, and I want to know everything about you, but now, I really want you kiss me and touch me”

Villanelle kissed her, asking permission with her tongue to deeper the kiss. Eve moaned when she felt Villanelle tongue dancing with her own. She moans loudly when Villanelle undid her robe knot and expose her skin. Eve was already naked under the robe, and this makes Villanelle smile and start to kiss Eve’s jawline, and neck, giving light bites on her skin.

At that moment Eve thought the best sexual experience she ever had was with Niko, but this is in other level. She felt every part of her body sensitive as long as Villanelle hands, mouth and tongue touched her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Villanelle enjoying her reaction while torture her biting her nipples very gently. 

“Oh God…” Eve moaned while the blond girl was playing with her breast and her hands ons scratching her thighs. Eve was whimpered as Villanelle was kissing her stomach, and getting down to her. 

“Shit, Eve! You are so wet…” Villanelle said before pass her tongue on Eve’s clit, making the woman lift her back from the bed, moaning loudly.

The feeling was so intense, Eve was completely overwhelmed by all sensations and it increased when Villanelle inserted one finger on her pussy.

“Oh God… More… Please” Eve was moaning, begging to feel more, to feel complete.

Villanelle inserted another finger and started to slowly got in and out of Eve, still sucking her clit.

“Faster…” Eve begged and Villanelle stopped. Eve opened her eyes confuse.

Villanelle smiled and went to Eve’s mouth, kissing her

“See? This is your taste in my tongue, Eve” Villanelle said “You are so delicious. Even more than when I masturbate about you. More than I imagined that night in Rome”

Eve was almost over the edge, listen Villanelle’s husky voice, the accent and her fingers inside her was overwhelmed. She needed to come, but she knew Villanelle will torture her first.

“Please... “ Was the only thing Eve could said between moanings

“Please what?” Villanelle asked smiling

“Oksana....” Eve begged

“Say what you want, baby” Villanelle challenged between kisses and light bites on Eve’s neck

“Please… fuck me… let me come…”

It was Villanelle wanted to hear before speed her pace, curl her fingers and made Eve felt the most intense orgasm of her life. She were sent to another level of pleasure. Still dizzy, she opened her eyes and saw a beautiful pair of shining brown eyes and couldn’t believe that a woman made her feel like that. 

“Hey baby, are you ok?” Villanelle’s voice was so softly that melted Eve’s heart.

“Yes, I am. But I don’t know if I’m able to make you feel like you just did”

She was interrupted by a warm, sweet and full of love kiss

“Don’t worry baby, we have time to figure all this things out” Villanelle said with a smile.

Eve smiled back and her only reaction was kiss Villanelle again. 


End file.
